An Analysis Core (AC) is proposed. The core will provide technical support to the externally funded[unreadable] grants, pilots, projects and junior faculty in the Pepper. Working closely with investigators in the[unreadable] Biological Studies and Research Career Development Core, we will develop appropriate[unreadable] analytic approaches to data to be utilized or collected, and assist in the analyses globally aimed at[unreadable] understanding and modifying multiple pathways of functional decline. In addition to analytic[unreadable] assistance, technical support (computer hardware, software, data acquisition and management) will[unreadable] be provided to Pepper Center researchers. To advance the science of the study of function, the AC will[unreadable] bring together a panel of experts to meet on a regular basis. This panel will accomplish several[unreadable] goals: (1) to provide expertise to the Duke Pepper OAIC investigators and projects, (2) to assist in the[unreadable] development of new measures, designs, and analytic strategies of function for the Pepper, and (3) to[unreadable] review and develop new proposals and faculty in future years. Specific Aims: (1) To provide the externally funded RO1s, pilot projects, and junior faculty[unreadable] investigators with analytic and technical support as they conduct research and address hypotheses[unreadable] related to functional decline and the aging process, (2) To provide a panel of experts for consultation[unreadable] in design, measurement, functional assessment, and analysis to the Pepper Center researchers, (3)[unreadable] To build a database of databases resource available for preliminary secondary analyses to Pepper[unreadable] researchers within Duke and across all Pepper Centers. This 'database of databases' will be freely[unreadable] available to Duke Pepper Center members, and will be offered to all other Pepper Centers via the[unreadable] web. The range of databases will provide a basis by which to conduct pilot research and perform[unreadable] secondary analyses. (4) To further the statistical and analysis science in the study of function by the[unreadable] enhancement and development of new analytic techniques. In particular, using extant data bases, the[unreadable] core proposes to provide and extend the methodology for (a) the study of multiple trajectories, (b)[unreadable] assessment of typologies of function, and (c) assessment of typologies of functional change.[unreadable] The projects supported and the analyses performed by the core will enhance knowledge of the[unreadable] correlates and causes for decline in function in elders, and could support indications and methods for[unreadable] maintenance and improvement in function in elders.